Muspelheim
Muspelheim is one of the Nine Realms of the World Tree, an optional location in God of War (2018). Description Muspelheim is known as "The Realm of Fire", stated to be the source of all heat in the Nine Realms. It is the home of Surtr the brave and his descendants, the Fire Giants, that are prophesied to burn down and destroy the God Realm of Asgard during Ragnarök. As their only purpose is to cause Ragnarök, Mimir noted that no Fire Giant will appear until it begins. Its landscape consists of fiery volcanoes spitting ash and embers that blacken the skies, spurting lavafalls that create rivers of molten rock and what appears to be Fire Troll totems buried in the earth. Kratos and Atreus can collect all the Muspelheim Ciphers in Midgard and Alfheim in order to access the fiery world and traverse the mountain to retrieve the realm's exclusive materials like Smoldering Ember and Crest of Flame. At the very top of the mountain where the Trials of Muspelheim are held is where the Valkyrie Gondul was imprisoned. Regions * Mountain: The only explorable location to date, a fiery mountain where the Trials of Muspelheim are held. The Muspelheim Trials The trials can be initiated by interacting with the sword at the center of each arena. At that point, two different options that can be selected; to start the trial or to warm-up. After all of the trials (Normal and Hard) are completed, the Impossible difficulty gets unlocked. Warm-Up This option brings about endless waves of enemies until the sword gets interacted with again. Trial I Normal *Defeat all fifteen enemies in a given time limit. Hard *Defeat all enemies in quick succession. Defeating enemies too slow will allow killed enemies to revive. *'First Wave' - Three Draugr. *'Second Wave' - An Ogre and a poison Revenant. *'Third Wave' - Three wolves and two Tatzelwurms. Impossible *Defeat 20 enemies without taking any damage. Trial II Normal *Endless waves of enemies are spawned. The goal is to survive for 5 minutes. Hard *Defeat all enemies, which include Hel-Walkers, Wolves, and Draugr. *All enemies quickly regenerate health. Impossible *Defeat all enemies in 4 minutes. Enemies include Hel-Walkers, Draugar, and ice Revenants. Trial III Normal *An elite enemy and its allies spawn. The elite is invulnerable until all allies are defeated. More allies will spawn and the cycle repeats until the elite is defeated. Hard. *Defeat 5 enemies in 2 minutes. *Enemies must be defeated within a gold ring on the arena. Impossible *Defeat 10 enemies in 3 minutes. *Enemies must be defeated within a gold ring on the arena. Trial IV Normal *Defeat 100 enemies. Hard *Prevent enemies from capturing Atreus. Impossible *Defeat all enemies, which include Dark Elves. *All enemies quickly regenerate health. Trial V Normal *Defeat all enemies within a time limit. *Time limit can be extended by defeating enemies (limit starts at 1 minute). Hard *Defeat 20 enemies without taking any damage. Impossible *Defeat all enemies within a time limit. *Time limit can be extended by defeating enemies (limit starts at 1 minute). *Enemies are at a higher level than the enemies on Normal (around Level 7). Trial VI Defeating Göndul, one of the nine Valkyries, is the main focus for this trial. Reaching this Trial will complete the only Favour of this realm. Surtr's Hidden Trials After completing three Impossible trials and collecting three keys, Surtr's Hidden Trials are unlocked and become accessible at the summit of the volcano. Unlike other trials, you will be given target ratings to achieve three tiers of rewards, Bronze, Silver or Gold. The tasks themselves will be variations of all the previous ones, like so: * Defeat as many enemies as possible in 8 minutes. Defeating 20 enemies yields Bronze, 35 enemies yield Silver, and 50 enemies yields Gold. * Defeat 50 enemies within 8 minutes for Gold, 16 for Silver, and 32 for Bronze. Note that once a trial is attempted and a reward is earned, the whole key process will be restarted. The enemies levels range from Level 5 to Level 8. Gallery File:God-war-muspelheim-map.jpg|Map of Muspelheim (cropped) Trivia *Muspelheim is one of the two primordial realms in ancient Norse cosmology, said to be the place where Surtr took form. The other primordial realm is Niflheim. *Muspelheim continues the tradition from previous games to include a combat challenges, like the Challenge of the Gods, Challenge of the Titans, Challenge of Olympus, and the Combat Arena. *The rune of Muspelheim is Mannaz, which represents mankind. *According to Mimir Muspelheim has cooled considerably since the Dawn of Creation. He further compared this to how Niflheim isn’t filled with ice anymore. Category:God of War (2018) Locations Category:God of War (2018) Category:Norse Mythology Category:Locations Category:Realms